


Here From the Start (Rhys/Reader)

by Golden_Sparrow



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Reader-Insert, Tales From the Borderlands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Sparrow/pseuds/Golden_Sparrow
Summary: Rhys/reader Spoilers for the end of the game. Find out what happens when you stumble upon Rhys and his groups plan to get into Helios and get tied into their adventure.You were always there for Rhys. You were there when he found his big Eridium mining deal. There for him when he first got his robotic arm and there for him when Vasquez screwed him over. You only wish you could be there for him now, as he wanders Pandora with Vaughn for what was suppose to be a quick trip. Now it feels like an eternity since he left and you were missing him. You did not join them on their adventure because Rhys strongly objected to it. He kept saying it was too dangerous to risk you getting hurt, even if it was suppose to be a quick business deal. It was the first time the two of you had a fight and now you regretted letting him win. Being on Pandora seemed like a better alternative to waiting around for him; even if Pandora is known mostly for murderous raiders.Ironically even though Rhys is so far away, you have never felt closer to him.





	1. Chapter 1

You were always there for Rhys. You were there when he found his big Eridium mining deal. There for him when he first got his robotic arm and there for him when Vasquez screwed him over. You only wish you could be there for him now, as he wanders Pandora with Vaughn for what was suppose to be a quick trip. Now it feels like an eternity since he left and you were missing him. You did not join them on their adventure because Rhys strongly objected to it. He kept saying it was too dangerous to risk you getting hurt, even if it was suppose to be a quick business deal. It was the first time the two of you had a fight and now you regretted letting him win. Being on Pandora seemed like a better alternative to waiting around for him; even if Pandora is known mostly for murderous raiders.

Rhys made it up to you though, like the good friend he is. He managed to hack into your com set and talked to you every night he was gone. He would keep you up to speed about his amazing adventures, making sure to embellish his heroic moments and leave out the not so heroic ones. You knew everything about Fiona, Sasha, Gortys, and LB. You were even the first person he told about Handsome Jack. (The only other person to know about him later is Vaughn) Rhys would even vent out about how afraid he was of Jack being in his mind. Being able to control him. He never sounded so happy to you, like he fit this adventurous lifestyle and while you did not enjoy the idea of him taking such a shining towards the hostile land, his excitement over all of it eased your worry. 

Ironically even though Rhys is so far away, you have never felt closer to him. But that closeness was fading once again since it had been a day since you last heard from him.  
Walking around the halls of Helios,you could not help, but have your mind be clouded by negative thoughts about Rhys safety. Him being hurt was the only thing that would stop him from contacting you. On the first night he left, he promised he would always check-in with you and update you on the nights events. So, if you did not get a call by the end of the day, you were going to make a plan of your own to fly down to Pandora and help. 

Your thoughts were soon shaken upon hearing Vasquez's arrogant voice. You knew he had been after Rhys and Vaughn. You warned your friends about Vasquez's whereabouts in the past and told them whenever he left Hyperion to find them. If anything happened to them, you were sure he would be responsible. You decide to abandon your originally assigned project, and spy on your boss instead.

You hid down the hall, and peaked around a corner to see what the man was up to. The Hyperion big shot toting some kind of container on wheels and stop to talk to Yvette.  
You take the opportunity to spy on him in further detail, and feel heart broken at the discovery. Blood was leaking out of the lid of the container and written on it was one name, Rhys. You wanted to cry and yell and punch Hugo in his face, but all you really could do was freeze in shock and horror as you took a moment to process what you just read.

You were too stunned and broken by the evidence that supported Rhy's death to move away from the situation to gather yourself and instead stood firmly with watery eyes as your sadness was immediately taken over by a wave of red hot rage. You had never felt such intense anger before, and still you let it take over as it commanded you to quickly stride down the hall. You never took your eyes off the murderer and a million words to call him flood your mind. Despite all of the colorful words you could use to describe this man, you managed to condense all he was to you, into just one simple statement. 

"You bastard!" You yelled at Vasquez with fiery eyes as you put your wrath and anger into the two words. He looked surprised at you, before chuckling and blowing you off. Was he really laughing at your pain? Laughing at the fact that he killed your best friend? Laughing at YOU as if you were a child throwing a pointless tantrum? 

Yvette made some sort of signal and two guards who started to walk over to you calmly and you saw your opportunity for revenge slowly slip away. Knowing you did not have much time you acted on your emotions once again and swung your fist into the side of his face. He stumbled backwards from the force and gripped at the point of contact. 

"That was for Rhys you son of a--" You're words were cut off when an armored guard grabbed your arms and pulled you away. You tried not to give Vasquez the satisfaction of seeing you cry, but you gave into your sorrow when you are half way down the hall. After all, your best friend was gone, you had the right to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The guard took you away for interrogation and to question you on why you decided to attack your boss. (Not like is was an uncommon event for Hyperion.) So you sat in a metal chair with your back to different surveillance screens. Sharing the room with you was another woman who was in line after you. But right when you saw her, you knew who she was Fiona, one of Rhys' new friends. 

You recognized her from the time you spotted her, and the others, in the background of the video conversations you have with Rhys. It was more comforting to see her than you expected, like meeting an old friend which you felt the two of you were despite never having said a word to each other. 

You looked down at the spherical robot at Fiona's side and, based off of how cheerful she is acting right now, you assumed it was Gortys. You manage to share your name with Fiona and planned ask her where they others are or anything that might clear up the situation, but the guard interrupts you. The guard yelled at Fiona, trying to convince her whatever she saw was not real which brought up even more questions for you to ask her, once you got out of this whole ordeal. You were ready to yell back at the guard to stop harassing Fiona, when you hear and automatic door slide open. 

You looked up to see Vasquez making his way down the hall again, but something seems off about him now that you were given time to really study him. Something about him felt familiar yet out of place and you stared at him as you took your time to figure out what was off. His movements were awkward, you could tell that. They did not match his normal arrogant stride. "Hey! What's goin' on here with...with you all? How's it going?" His voice is cracked and was clearly being faked. 

"Oh! Hi Rhys! Things are going great!" Gortys greeted in a perky and childish tone. Your eyes widened at her statement and you look at Rhys for him to give you any sign that it was truly him. Upon scrutinizing his actions even further, you realize he has the same subtle mannerisms of Rhys. Ones you would not notice unless you knew him well. That was what was off about his mannerisms and why they seemed so familiar. You already knew them, just from a different person. 

The joy of realizing it was Rhys was alive only lasted for a moment and was quickly replaced with red hot guilt upon realizing what you did. You hit him. You felt ashamed to have hurt Rhys and suddenly could not bring yourself to meet his eyes and looked away at the floor as the conversation continued around you. 

"Did you just say Rhys?" The guard questioned Gortys with anger in his voice. She froze up, not knowing what to say. "Nothing..." The little robot replied cheerfully with a smile, hoping that her innocent personality was enough to persuade the guard into trusting her. Apparently it was not, as the guard continued to question her mistake until she cracked.

"I could of swore you said Rhys." The guard looked up at Rhys-quez and said, "Isn't that the name of the dead guy they picked up on Pandora?" You made a sour face at the guard's statement. After all the emotional pain you went through, you do not even want to hear anything about Rhys being dead, even if it was false information. 

"I think she said 'release'." Rhy said, trying to cover up the robot's mistake in a rushed and clumsy manner. You could not help but smirk, not even hanging out with con artists could fix his horrible lying.

"Release?" The guard repeated in an unamused tone. You could tell Rhy's was getting nervous, as were you. You could not believe the whole heist or whatever they were planning now rested on his next few words.

"Yeah, like, 'Hey, release me.' How pathetic." Rhys said, trying to laugh off the conversation, but it did not work. You saw Fiona shake her head in annoyance, she knew she could have easily tricked the guard in a suave manner. 

"Right, except what she apparently said was, 'Oh! Hi release! Things are going great!'" the guard quoted with an all right imitations of the small robot. You felt yourself become more an more anxious as the guard continued to ask more questions. You began to bite the inside of your lip to try and calm yourself down. Meanwhile Fiona remained expressionless. There was no way for you to tell if she was worried or indifferent to the whole situation.

"Yeah, that's a weird sentence, isn't it." Rhy replied, having run out of topics to distract the guard. Luckily, the guards dropped his suspicion.

"So what is it that I can help you with, Mr.Vasquez? Cause if it's related to the incident upstairs, this is all under control." Rhys paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to say next as the guard continued to talk. "Just another case of vandalism on the Handsome Jack tour. As for the other girl, well you know what happened." The guard jerked his thumb towards you, and you glared back at him, upset that he had brought up that topic again. You wished that incident could be erased from everyone's mind.

"Yeah, I've got some heavy interrogation ahead of me with this Pandora scum." Rhys tried to add anger in his voice as he directed the statement towards Fiona who seemed slightly offended by Rhy's statement. You had to admit his words made his cover more believable.

"Interrogation?" The guard questioned in confusion.

"Oh yeah. You didn't do...whatever they did and not get some interrogation for your trouble, you know what I am sayin'?" Rhys laughed nervously once again and tried to guide the guard away. The guard looked at you and Fiona questioningly, then shrugged.

"I guess so.." he shrugs and turns back to Rhys, awaiting further instructions. "Go on and grab some lunch or something. Hey, I hear the macaroni is good. I got this handled." Food seemed to be what was needed to convince the guard to leave, as he perked up at the statement.

"I do love macaroni.." the guard admitted dreamily. "Let me know if you need anything." With that the guard started to walk off. 

"Will do." Rhy replied with another chuckle. You all stayed quiet until you heard the doors close and knew the guard was truly gone. 

"Nice job." Fiona complimented as she stood up and rids the room of tension. You let out a the breath you held and felt like you could relax once again. Rhys pressed something on his sleeve and his disguise faded away. The brunet had his normal cocky smirk on, a smile that always brightened up your whole day. It was not until you saw his face that the fact that he was alive fully hit you. 

"Oh God, Rhys! I thought he killed you!" You cried and wrapped your arms around him. You buried your face in the crook of his neck without shame and he slowly returned the hug since he froze up out of surprise. You were never this emotional in your actions before. 

"Heh, what? You thought he could take me?" He joked in his usual cheesy way, only realizing a moment later that it was not the time to joke just yet. You felt him hug back as he released a calm breath as he took up a more meaningful and compassion. He did not want to joke around at the moment. Rhys wanted to properly show how he was feeling, that he really cared about you and was worried. "I'm...I'm glad you're ok (y/n)." You stood straight to look into his eyes as he spoke, realizing he was saying something important. Rhys readjusted his hands according to your new stance and had them rests on your side. You felt a new type of calm tension build between the two of you as he did so. "I am sorry I scared you like that. I could not tell you, or else you might of gotten in trouble."

You smiled at him, proud that you got to hear him apologize for something at least once. He did not like admitting to his mistakes, he just poked fun at them or played them off. "And I am sorry for punching you." You tried to joke with a silly grin. The tension built up more and you suddenly felt the needed to be closer to him since you did not want him to leave your side again. You just wanted to hug him tighter and stay there, the only place where is felt safe and comforting in the last few hours. 

"It's ok. You know, you have a fierce punch there." He chuckled lightly at his own joke and his laugh made your heart flutter. Fiona then let out a cough to try and get your attention. You immediately let go of Rhys and your face heated up as you forgot she was there, watching the whole encounter. 

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but what is this plan exactly?" She questioned Rhys as you all walked down the hall. You shook off your feelings and focused on the mission. 

"I found out about a trap door that leads to Jack's office. We just got to figure out a way up." Just as Rhys finished his sentence, you came across a pool of blood and guts that layed under a large metal chute. You all looked up it and found it was full of saws, spikey metal plates and many other deadly weapons that were actively moving.

"So I'm guessing the plan doesn't involve you getting mulched up by a death machine?"Fiona questioned sarcastically. "No, that's...that's a problem." Rhys replied loosing his confidence as he tried to figure out what to do with a plan that was going relatively smooth just a few seconds ago. 


End file.
